


Perfection

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Photography, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Andre can't resist the opportunity to take a few photos of his lover...





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeraparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraparker/gifts).



Andre strokes and kisses every bit of Jev’s sensitive skin as he binds him, the rope silky yet rough against his fingers.

He takes his time, forcing himself not to rush, to savour every second in Jev’s presence. Time together to play and explore is a rare treat for them, and he intends to make sure this is an experience that they never forget.

Leaning in for a kiss, Andre ran his hands over Jev’s new short hair, kitten-soft velvet that feels heavenly to touch. He arranges Jev as though he’s a life-size puppet, positioning him so that the light casts shadows over his toned body, turning him into a work of art. The blindfold is the finishing touch, allowing Jev to focus on the feeling of the rope against his skin.

Andre admires his beautiful lover, wrapped up like a gift, a smile on his face as he waits obediently.

Jev stands as though he's frozen to the spot, soft skin and toned muscles rippling as Andre trails his fingers along the side of Jev's face, delighting in the way that he gasps from the lightest of touches.

The ropes are striking against his lithe frame, winding their way around his chest like snakes, the black vivid against his pale skin.

"You're gorgeous like this." Andre bites his lip, dragging his eyes over Jev as he thanks fate for leading him to someone who shared his desires, and indulges his urge to control.

He smiles as he picks up his camera, caressing it as Jev licks his lips, unaware of how beautiful he looks with his guards down.

Andre takes his time framing the shot, every inch of Jev a masterpiece, and he wishes that he could hang Jev on his wall to admire for all eternity.

“Perfect.” The click of the camera sends a rush of pleasure straight to his cock, and the blush on Jev's cheeks has Andre rushing to capture its beauty.

Each picture makes him fall a little deeper in love with Jev, honoured he gets to see Jev at his most vulnerable and trusting, allowing him control.

“Time to move this to the bed.”

Andre carries Jev bridal style, lying him on his side before moving him into position, binding his ankles to his wrists, making his hard cock jut out.

He strokes along the length of Jev’s cock, so smooth and warm to touch, and the whimpers that escape his lips has Andre rock hard, testing the limits of his self-control.

The sheets are ruffled underneath Jev’s bound body, the pure white cotton a stark contrast to the black ropes, and Andre can picture Jev’s skin in beautiful shades of grey.

“So beautiful.” Andre steps back to admire the scene, the curve of Jev’s body perfection, leading the eye down to his leaking cock, the rope tight around the base.

He kneels so that he can take a photo, his breath ghosting over Jev’s aching cock, and he whimpers as his hard cock brushes against the soft sheet.

They don’t need words for Andre to know what Jev wants, what he needs, and he sets the camera on the bedside table before lying out next to Jev, trailing kisses along his jaw, the stubble sending sparks through his body.

Jev buries his head against Andre’s shoulder, gasping and whimpering as Andre holds him close, stroking him to his climax.

Andre slows as he feels Jev tense, wanting this moment to last forever, and Jev lets out a groan, his body straining against the rope as warm come spills over Andre’s hand.

The satisfied gasp as Jev sags down against the bed is the most beautiful sound, and Andre holds Jev until his breathing has evened out, stroking and caressing every bit of free skin.

Andre kisses the side of his neck, nibbling at his earlobe as he feels Jev’s smile pressed against his shoulder.

“You are perfection.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
